imperialstarfleetempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Kazon Federation
General Species Information *Home System: Unknown *Home Planet: Unknown *First Contact: 2387, Stardate 120912 *First Contact By: I.S.S. Warrior *Government: Inter-Species Federation *Resistance Level: High *Primary Language: Kazon *Tactical Analysis: Powerful *Status: At War History The Kazon Federation are an alliance of the Kazon, Vidiians and Haakonian that have come together in mutual defense of their races against the aggression of the Trabe Empire. Hundreds of years ago, the Kazon used to be enslaved to the Trabe despite their peaceful and primitive nature. Thousands of Kazon were abducted from their home planet and brought to Trabe Prime as slave labour. The Kazon used to view the Trabe as their Gods, taking them away from their home to do their divine work. The Kazon were a ritualistic and spiritual people, who believed in peaceful co-existance with nature. They were divided into eighteen different sects that survived to this day, despite species sub-typer interbreeding. The Trabe used their technological superiority to their advantage, convincing the Kazon that it was their "divine duty" to serve the Trabe. However, a young Kazon called Jal Sankur dared to challenge the Trabe's exploitation of their world and rebelled against the Trabe. Even though, Jal Sankur was easily slaughtered by the Trabe, his example spread to the other sects who used their knowledge of their homeworld to overcome the Trabe as they landed in their ships. These Trabe were caught off guard and were killed, providing the Kazon with direct access to their technology which they used to drive the Trabe off their world. The Kazon proved to be very adaptive learners and began to understand how Trabe technology worked from various databases on the ships. Over a period of fifty years, the Kazon accumulated knowledge that greatly accelerated their species's natural development. Finally, the Kazon struck out against the Trabe in space, destroying their orbital facility over their world. The Trabe responded, intending to wipe the Kazon out, destroying the surface of their world and making it inhospitable, forcing the Kazon to retreat into deep space. The Kazon drifted in space, a mere one hundred thousand strong from a population for millions, when they encountered the Vidiians who were also fighting Trabe incursions into their space. The Vidiians had attempted to use a powerful form of biological warfare, named "The Phage" on the Trabe using their advanced medical technology however this had backfired and effectively ravaged their society with an incurable disease of their own making. Both species entered into a mutual alliance against the Trabe. The Vidiians were able to teach the Kazon more advanced thoeries, using their technological advancement to their advantage. However the Vidiian was greatly diminshed, so much so that now there are only a few hundred Vidiians left. Some time later, the Haakonian Order joined the Alliance, prompting the diplomatically talented Kazon to rename themselves the Kazon Federation. The Federation became a powerful force to be reckoned with and effectively managed to hold the Trabe at bay and effect other worlds at risk, such as Ocampa. First contact between the Kazon Federation and Imperial Starfleet Empire happened in 2387, when Task Force Avenger was pulled into the Delta Quadrant. There they tried to secure control of the Caretaker's Array for use as a means to return to the Alpha Quadrant but also as a weapon. The Kazon attempted to talk however were eventually forced to destroy the array and scatter the Terran Fleet due to their advanced numbers. Category:Lifeform Category:Science Database